icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent Bobyck
| birth_place = Regina, SK, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 78th | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2005 | halloffame = }} Brent Bobyck (born in Regina, Saskatchewan) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey left winger. He was selected 78th overall in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens. Although he never played in the National Hockey League, he has played fourteen professional seasons for various teams in North America and the United Kingdom. He has also played for both the Canadian and the Great Britain national ice hockey teams. Bobyck currently runs his own power skating school in the Regina area and in the United Kingdom. Brent is commonly known as one of the best power skating instructors in the world. Playing career Whilst playing for the University of North Dakota, with whom he won the NCAA Division 1 championship, Bobyck was selected 78th overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. He played for their American Hockey League (AHL) farm team in 1990–91 as well as playing for the Albany Choppers in the International Hockey League (IHL) and the Winston-Salem Thunderbirds in the East Coast Hockey League (ECHL). The following season, 1991–92, he played for the Detroit Falcons in the Colonial Hockey League. In 1992–93, he signed with the Charlotte Checkers of the ECHL as well as playing for the Canada national men's ice hockey team. In 1994 Bobyck signed for the Peterborough Pirates in the United Kingdom for whom he played for the next two seasons, finishing the 1995–96 season back in North America with the Daytona Beach Breakers in the Souther Hockey League. Bobyck returned to the United Kingdom in 1996 to join the Nottingham Panthers for the inaugural season of the Ice Hockey Superleague (ISL). Playing for Nottingham for the next four seasons, he helped them to win the Benson & Hedges Cup in 1996 and 1998. After Nottingham failed to re-sign him for the 2000–01 season, Bobyck joined the Bracknell Bees, also in the ISL, as injury cover. After a few weeks Bobyck moved to the Sheffield Steelers, also as injury cover, before he finished the season with the Manchester Storm. In 2001–02, Bobyck re-signed for Sheffield and remained with them for four seasons until he retired from ice hockey at the end of the 2004–05 season. During this time he helped Sheffield to win the playoffs in 2001–02, the league championship and the Challenge Cup in 2002–03, and the league championship and the playoffs in the Elite Ice Hockey League's inaugural season, 2003–04. Honours and awards *Granted a testimonial match by Sheffield Steelers in 2004–05. Career statistics International play Played for Canada in: *1989–90 touring team *1993–94 touring team Played for Great Britain in: *1999 World Championships Pool A Qualifying Tournament International statistics Footnotes References *Brents playing career *European Hockey.Net *The Internet Hockey Database External links *Brent Bobyck Power Skating * * Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Albany Choppers players Category:Bracknell Bees players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Detroit Falcons (CoHL) players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Manchester Storm players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux players Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Winston-Salem Thunderbirds players